Love Never Fails
by lizamargrethe
Summary: "What if there is no happy ending?" She whispered. He stared at her. "There will be, I promise." She shook her head slowly. "Don't make promises you can't keep Austin." He put his forehead against hers. "Oh, I attend on keeping this one." What happens when Austin meets Ally and she wants nothing to do with him, but he ignores her request anyways? What is she hiding?


**Yo, what's up people?! This is my first time posting some of my work so I'm kinda nervous (insert nervous emoji here). I worked really hard on this piece though so I hope you like it! Although let's get this straight. My pen name is Liza Margrethe, that is not my real name, I hope you got that. If you would like to know my R5 twitter name, tell me in your review or PM me! I LOVE Austin and Ally and R5 so much! It's a problem. Well, hope you get through this one-shot without crying. Fair warning, it's a tear jerker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, only the plot. **

**Enjoy3**

* * *

I knelt before a grave on a windy day for what seemed like hours on in. The wind ruffled my hair and I stared at the pink roses I had just laid on the ground there. I let a tear slowly slip out of my eye finally and I smiled. "I'm going to tell you a story." I whispered. And so I did.

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time that year, his alarm clock started blaring at the top of its lungs at five-o-clock that morning. He groaned and rolled out of bed. He was an average teenager, blonde hair and hazel eyes. About five foot eleven, usually wore ripped jeans and a t-shirt. He did his daily morning routine, jumped in his car and started for school.

He walked grudgingly into school. Although he absolutely hated being there, he loved being there early. He walked up to his locker and started to open it. Nobody was in the hallway and the creak of his locker could probably be heard from a far. He sighed and took some of his binders from his bookbag and put them in the locker. He grabbed his textbook and closed the locker, starting to move on to his class. When he turned the corner he ran right into a girl. Her books fell to floor and she crouched down to start retrieving him. He crouched down also.

"I'm so sorry," He commented, handing her the last textbook. She took it and they both stood up. She moved her beautiful brunette hair out of her face so he could see her breathtaking chocolate eyes.

"It's alright." She whispered. She was beautiful, that's all he could think about.

"My- my name's Austin."

"Ally." She whispered back, and she smiled softly at him.

"Well Ally, care to walk with me?" He softly grinned as he asked. Her smile faltered a little and she started to walk away. "I can't, I'm sorry." She said, glancing at him and then he watched her run away from him. That was when he was determined to find out what was with that girl. He was driving home when he saw Ally sitting on a bench, reading a book. He stopped his car.

"Ally!" He yelled, rolling down the window. She looked up, startled. "What the hell? It's freezing out, get in."

"Austin-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Ally." She sighed and grabbed her bag, jumping in the car. He rolled up the window and cranked up the heat.

"Where am I taking you?" He asked, glancing at her before looking at the road again.

"I-uhm- you.." She stopped herself.

"Fine." He declared. "We'll go to my house."

"No-"

"Not taking no for answer," He said again and he heard her chuckle softly.

* * *

He parked the car in the driveway and she got out of the car, staring at his house. He sighed as he watched her tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and wrap the grey sweater she wore closer to her body. He barely knew this girl, but there was something about her that made him want to know more.

She was cold because she wore only jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey sweater and it was thirty degrees outside. She stared at the beautiful mansion before her. It was gigantic. She only wished she could have at least a quarter of this. She felt his presence behind her and she smiled softly. He was the first person who ever took notice of her. He seemed interested in her, and as much as she knew that they couldn't get close, she liked the feeling she got when she knew at least someone out there cared for her.

"Your house is beautiful." She whispered.

"Thanks," He sighed, "I hope you don't think I'm some snobby, rich kid." She glanced at him and could tell he's had people think that before.

"I would never." She smiled at him and he made eye contact with her. He smiled softly and she could see his eyes twinkle.

"Holy crap," He whispered, "Ally, you're wearing barely anything and it's thirty degrees out. Come inside!" He grabbed her arms and pushed her forward. She laughed at his worried manner. They walked into the foyer where huge crystal chandelier was hanging in the center with a grand staircase leading upstairs. He walked through the foyer and threw his car keys on a table with Pink Roses. She walked up to the flowers and held one in her hand.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" She heard a voice behind her. She jumped and backed away from the flowers. She turned around to see a lady with blonde hair smiling softly at her. She wore a long, navy maxi and she looked just like Austin.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude-" She started.

"Oh sweetie, calm down. It's alright, they're your favorite, aren't they?" She nodded and looked down. "He doesn't bring girls home." Ally looked up in shock at her. "You must be special." She whispered as she took one of the roses and put it in her hair. "And you are very beautiful."

He was leaning against the kitchen door listening to his mom talk to Ally. It was true, he never brought girls home. Most of the girls only wanted his body and he didn't want to bring that type of girl home. He gets that he was 'attractive' but he had values. He walked into the kitchen and started to make hot chocolate.

"I like your mom." He heard a quiet voice behind him. He turned around and smiled at her.

"I do too." He handed her a cup and he led the way to their living room. A blank Christmas tree stood in the corner. The carpet was white and there was a white couch across from the fireplace. The room was small and cozy.

"My mom decorated the house." He whispered, noticing how she admired the small room.

"It's so beautiful Austin." She whispered. "I wish.." She stopped and stared at her hot chocolate.

"You wish what?" He whispered. She shook her head. "Ally. I know we just met, but you can trust me. I will never hurt you, and I for some reason feel like I need to help you in anyway possible." She sighed.

"I wish my mom could do this stuff."

"She can't?"

"She passed away when I was three. My dad is never home because he's always working to try to get us at least a little money." He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"He doesn't come home?"

"Barely." She sighed. "I miss him."

"Well, you're coming over every day after school then." He declared. She smiled softly at him and he saw a tear slip out of her eye. "You can't get attached Austin. You just can't."

* * *

Despite her wishes of not getting attached, he did anyway. He brought her to his house everyday after that and he grew on her. They became best friends and they were inseparable. Often times she would stay the night because she was afraid to go home and be alone. He couldn't bare to see her in such pain. It was the first day of Christmas break and she had stayed the night the night before. He woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He ran downstairs and saw her cooking breakfast and laughing with his parents.

"Too rude to help the beautiful girl?" He joked as he walked up and hugged Ally from behind. He felt her laugh and he saw his parents laughing as well.

"She won't let us!" His dad exclaimed.

"Ally, you're our guest!" He exclaimed.

"I know," She laughed, "but you all have welcomed me like your own daughter. It's the least I could do."

"Oh sweetie, we love you. You're so welcome." Austin's mom whispered, letting a tear slip. They had known about Ally's situation, but they dismissed it because they loved her and loved how happy she made their son.

* * *

"Let's decorate the tree, Ally!" Austin exclaimed, overly excited. Ally laughed. "Spaz." He grabbed the Christmas tree decorations from the basement and ran up the stairs. He saw that Ally was starting a fire in the fireplace.

"You didn't have to do that." He said, putting the decorations on the couch.

"I wanted to," She whispered. She stared at the ornaments he had set on the couch. "I-I've never decorated a tree before." He glanced at her and for a second he stared at her beauty. She wore only a huge plaid shirt of his that passed her hands by a few inches and was halfway down her thigh. Her hair laid around her face and she wore no makeup. She was gorgeous. "Why are you staring at me?" She whispered and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I-you-uh." He stuttered, "You're beautiful," He finally whispered. He watched as she blushed and smiled softly.

"Well," She finally said, "Are we going to decorate this tree?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed. He grabbed a remote and turned on some Christmas music. She laughed.

"You're obsessed."

"Hey," He said, and she raised her eyebrows jokingly at him, "Don't hate on the music. Feel it in your soul." She snorted and flung a pillow at him. "Eh, whatcha gonna do? Haters gonna hate."

"Of all people in the world, I had to become best friends with you?" He stuck his tongue out at her and she did it back. They decorated the tree and sang Christmas songs for the next hour or two.

* * *

Later that night, they sat on the cough drinking hot chocolate.

"And then she spilt hot water all over my dad," Ally said and he laughed. "They were so in love." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I take it you believe in love?" He whispered.

"It's honestly the only thing I have left of reassurance in my life." He stares at her. "I know my dad loves me." She whispered, "I mean, he tells me all the time."

"But the only thing is, he's never home." He said. She looked down at her mug.

"It's my fault." She whispered.

"What? Why?" He said, looking at her like she was insane. She froze.

"I-what-nothing." She stuttered.

"Ally-"

"This is my favorite song." White Christmas was on. It was a beautiful song, he had to admit. He stood up and put his mug on the coffee table and she followed. "What-?" He pulled her into his arms and they started swaying, She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a while before the song ended. She pulled back and he was staring at her. He looked at her for permission before leaning in and capturing her lips in a passionate yet heartfelt kiss that he had wanted to do since he met her. She immediately kissed back. His hand made it to her face and that's when she jerked back.

"No," She said.

"What?"

"We can't. I- I got to go." She grabbed her bookbag which was by the couch and headed for the door while he followed. When she was outside, he yelled.

"Why are you running away? You have to take risks Ally!"

"I told you, you couldn't get attached!" She yelled back. She turned around and he saw tears pouring down her face. "This is partially my fault, I let you in. This can't happen, you shouldn't have gotten attached."

"How could I not?!" He yelled, "Look at me right now and tell me you aren't amazing and beautiful. You're perfect and I fell for you!" She let out a sob and he walked up to her. "Hey," he whispered, wiping her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I fell for you too."

"And why is that sad?" He asked. She laughed but her smile turned quickly into a frown. "I'm sorry, we can't," She whispered. She started to run away. He jerked her wrist. "I am not letting you get away from me! You are the best thing that has happened to me. Ally, you have to-" She jerked away from him.

"I'm doing this for your own good!" She screamed. "There's a reason I don't have any friends, Austin! Did it ever occur to you that there was actually a _damn _reason nobody talks to me?" She screamed. He was quiet. She wiped her tears and let out a chuckle, but it wasn't a happy chuckle. It was almost like a mocking chuckle. She continued, flaring her arms around. "I shut them out." She whispered, "I shut THEM out! I _hate _everything about myself. I am a curse to my family, to the world! You just don't understand!"

"Then help me to!" He screamed at her, letting his own tear slip. She stared at him. "Help me to understand." He whispered. She shook her head. He walked up to her, and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes when we're in the darkest of places," He choked out, "we find the brightest light." She grinned softly at him, looking at his face. She wiped a tear that slid down his face.

"There are many, many things I want to say to you," She whispered, "but I don't know how." She stared at him, then sniggered. He looked at her strangely. "Those would be good song lyrics." He chuckled quietly and lead her to the stairs. They both sat down and she sighed.

"I distance myself from people because I'm sick." He froze. "Really sick. And I thought I could handle this, us, but I-I really can't." He ran his fingers through his hair. "My dad works so much because we can't afford healthcare let alone food in our household. I-I was really sad about it for a while. The worst kind of sad too, because I know there is nothing I can do about it. I'm over it know, I had accepted my fate… until I met you." He stared at her. "It'd be better if you just forgot about me. I gotta go." She got up to leave.

"I love you." He whispered. She froze.

"W-what?"

"I love you. With all my heart. Don't leave, please." She stared at him, and then finally sighed. She sat back down, taking his hand.

"I'll try my best not to." She looked at him. "But I'm afraid that isn't my decision" She whispered, and she lent forward and softly brushed her lips against his. His eyes went wide and she laughed softly. "I'll try though. I'll try until I die Austin."

"No," He whispered, "because you're not going to die." And he brought her lips onto his again, this time kissing her back.

* * *

Three months later, they were as close as they could be, but they were fighting a lot more than usual. It usually ended with her running out slamming the door, and him coming to talk to her the next day after he had cooled off. It was then though, that they were happy. Only for a moment.

"Austin!" she shrieked, running down the stairs laughing. He followed her down the stairs into the kitchen and caught her. She screamed and he spun her around. When he sat her down, she turned and looked at him. He smiled softly at her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"So whatcha want to make for dinner? My parents aren't gonna be home until later because they had a business party to attend."

"Doesn't matter." She whispered. He looked up at her and he saw a tear slip. He ran over to her side, "Hey, hey, hey, hey." he whispered. "There's no crying in this household." She let out a shaky laugh, "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm scared," She whispered and he froze. They hadn't talked about _it_ for a while. She took a deep breath, and he knew it was taking almost all of her not to burst out sobbing. "I'm getting a bunch of tests done tomorrow, Austin."

_"What?" _

"I've been going to the doctor for about a month now." She whispered, "They told me not to worry about money, that my health was more important." He took a deep breath. "Please don't be mad at me." He ran his hand through his hair and walked over to the cupboard. She followed him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Babe. Say something." He took spaghetti noodles out of the cupboard and walked over to the sink.

"What do you want me to say?" He quietly asked. She didn't say anything. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I didn't know how." She whispered, letting a tear slip. He slammed the spaghetti noodles on the counter.

"You still should have told me, Ally!" He exclaimed. "I've been worried sick about you. You told me you were going to _die_." She flinched. "I'm in love with you and I-I thought I was going to wake up one day and you'll be gone." He let a tear slip. "I couldn't even bare with the thought and if it actually happened I-" His voice faltered. She went up to him.

"It's about time I tell you the whole story." She said and he looked at her. "It was about a year ago. I got really sick and so my dad took me to the ER. They ran a bunch of tests and half the time I didn't know what the hell was going on and then," She paused, taking a deep breath, "they found a tumor in my brain. I needed immediate surgery. It was so expensive that my dad had to ask my aunt for money since times were tough. Still are. And she's some rich prissy living in California but she helped us…. it was weird because she doesn't even speak to us let alone acknowledge our presence. So I got the surgery done and it was successful. They suggested for my dad to get healthcare because they didn't know if I would forever be healthy, not to mention going to the doctor is expensive. So that's what my dad has been working for so much recently. Except-" She paused again, letting a tear slip. "Except for a week before I met you. Apparently they missed that I have lung cancer. Since they knew something was wrong with my brain, that's all they focused on. It wasn't a real good doctor, but hey they got rid of my tumor didn't they?" He didn't laugh at her attempt at a joke. "It doesn't look good." It was quiet for a while before he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of that sympathy look you have in your eyes!" She exclaimed. She groaned. "I get it from my dad all the time and I _hate _it. I didn't need it from you."

"Well I'm sorry," He sneered sarcastically at her, "I didn't know that it was job for a girl's boyfriend to actually care about her."

"Oh no," She said, "Don't you get sarcastic with me Austin Moon. I don't know why you're so pissed about this! You knew I was sick!"

"I'm so _damn _pissed because you told me you were sick three months ago! Three! And I've known you for, what, five? You don't even care to mention that you're even more sick than you made it out to be? God Ally." He ran his hands through his hair. "You're dying! You are dying, don't you fucking see that?"

"Of course I see that, you damn idiot!" She screamed, "I'm the one going through this! Not you!"

"Oh you don't think I know how this feels?!"

"No you don't know how it feels! Your mother isn't dead, you don't have a dad who is never home, and you are sure as hell not going through this cancer! God, I should never have told you!" She ran to the foyer and he followed, grabbing her wrist yanking her back towards him.

"No! I am not letting you run away this time! Not this time Ally!" She stared at him, tearing streaming down her face. "I fucking love you so much. I would _die _for you, do you understand that? If I could take all the pain you're going through right now and transfer it to me, I would. I _love _you." He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'm mad because I hate seeing you in pain. I was hurt, I overreacted. I was just upset because you didn't come and talk to me about it. You have to realize, no matter what happens, I'm always going to worry about you. Twenty-four seven. It's my job. Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You're all I think about, day and night."

"What if there is no happy ending?" She whispered. He stared at her.

"There will be, I promise." She shook her head slowly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Austin." He put his forehead against hers.

"Oh, I attend on keeping this one."

* * *

She sat nervously in the waiting room taping her foot. She had never been that nervous in her life. When it came to doctors, she was comfortable with them, given they saved her life from her tumor. But cancer? She never dealt with that. She wasn't stupid though. She knew what cancer did to you. And she knew Austin knew too. He was just too afraid to admit it. Admit that they were probably too late.

For as long as she could remember, she actually didn't care if she died. Her Aunt, who gave them the money for her first surgery, hated her. But that women felt as if she had to do at least one thing for her dead sister's daughter. They hadn't spoken since. Her Aunt was the only family, besides her dad, she had left.

What was she going to tell Austin? She didn't know her results yet, but Ally had a pretty good idea what they were. She was scared. She was _never_ scared. And she didn't want to die. Okay, sure, her dad would miss her. But she knew he had been preparing himself for her death. She had no friends because she distanced herself from people. Except for one person. Austin. Why? Because he was stubborn as hell.

Ally knew most of her was happy she met Ally. Almost all of her. Yet there was a tiny part of her that wished she didn't meet him. Therefore she wouldn't care if she died. Therefore Austin wouldn't be broken when she did die. Therefore she could say she wasn't in love with anyone when she died.

Yes, she loved Austin. More than she could express. His gorgeous chocolate eyes. His blonde floppy hair. His humor. His laugh. His playful side. His lips. His smile. His eyes. Everything. He was the first person who actually took notice of her. He always called her beautiful, no matter what she thought of herself. And when she thought about it, she honestly didn't deserve him. He deserved someone who would be there always for him. Someone who can worship him forever, and she was afraid she couldn't do that.

"Allyson?" Ally looked up to see her doctor, "Come on back, sweetie." She said. Ally stood up and followed her, not sure how the outcome would be.

* * *

He was looking everywhere for her. Her appointment was long over and she had not called or texted him. He was scared. So scared. When he pulled up to the park by her house, where he knew she went when she was stressed, part of him hoped he wouldn't find her there. For if he did, he knew it wouldn't be good. He ran to the creek she always went to, and sure enough she was sitting there, staring at the water.

"What are you doing here, Austin?" She didn't even turn around. She sounded tired.

"What do you think?" He responded, "You haven't called or texted me Ally. What's up?"

"I'm getting surgery on Friday." He stared at her. "They are able to remove cancer easily since surprisingly it wasn't as bad as we thought and I will most likely live. Apparently, my dad found enough money for healthcare and he's holding down a very good paying job right now."

"That's great, Ally!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. She slowly hugged back, but when he felt her tears hit his shoulder, he pulled away. He blinked. "But there's a catch, isn't there?" She sighed.

"There's a twelve year old girl that needs a kidney. She's suspected to die in about three months. They can't get her a kidney for seven. I offered to give her one of mine." He closed his eyes, "They were ecstatic when I told them. I know and those doctors know that I won't be strong enough for that surgery. But I was stubborn and told my doctors I'm doing it whether they like it or not. The surgery will take place in two months. There's a ninety percent chance I won't make it." She watched as tears started to slip out of his eyes.

"Ally," He cried, "Why do you have to have such a big heart?!"

"She has so much to live for!" She exclaimed, tears slipping from her eyes as well.

"So do you! Please, please, I beg of you, be selfish for once. Don't leave me, you can't!"

"Yes," She cried, "And I won't be able to live with myself knowing she died and I could have saved her!" He put his head in his hands and she watched as his body began to shake with sobs. "Austin," Her voice cracked, "I want her to find someone like you and for her to fall in love with him and for them to spend the rest of their lives together." He sat up and looked at her, tears staining his face.

"And why can't you do that? Why can't you spend the rest of your life with me? I have dreams too, you know. I have dreams of marrying you and having kids with you. You think guys don't think of that, but that's all I think about. How am I supposed to let my dreams come true if you're buried in the ground?" Her hands went to her mouth and she sobbed.

"Austin, I'm so sorry. I have to do this though. You have to know that." He looked at her, his eyes red from crying. "I'm going to meet this little girl tomorrow at the hospital. Room 241. I want you to be there." He slowly nodded, "Promise me you'll find someone who will love and cherish you in the way that I can't." That's when he got up and left. She started to sob.

* * *

She walked into the hospital that morning very quietly. She made her way to room 241 and when she walked in she saw a beautiful young girl laying there. She had long brunette hair and big blue eyes.

"You must be Ally. I'm Arielle."

"Arielle? That's beautiful!"

"Thanks!" She laughed. For the next hour or so, they just talked and talked. Ally found out that she had a little brother and she played the guitar. Watching this little girl talk about everything in her life made Ally realize she had made the right decision. That girl was amazing. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Arielle asked, snapping Ally out of her thoughts.

"I-I don't know." Arielle laughed.

"How do you not know?"

"Well, we fought yesterday. I haven't spoken to him since."

"You think after that little fight, I would never speak to you again?" Ally whipped around to see Austin standing in the doorway.

"Oh Austin," She ran to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"You have to realize how hard it is for me to except that I might lose you forever," He whispered. She smiled softly and kissed he cheek, whispering back into his ear, "Even though I may leave physically, I will never leave mentally. And I love you, more than anything."

* * *

Austin and Ally spent the next few days getting to know everything about Arielle. They adored the little girl, and the little girl thought the world of the couple. That Friday, Ally was in surgery and to say Austin was nervous is an understatement. He was pacing back and forth for hours at end while Arielle sat in her wheelchair watching her friend. After a while, she sighed.

"Austin, calm down." She said quietly.

"I can't!" He groaned and sat in the chair next to her, his head in his hands. She laughed. "Why are you laughing?" He mumbled, not looking at her.

"Because you're an idiot." He lifted his head and stared at her, "Ally is the strongest girl I know, and she loves you more than this world. She won't go down without a fight. And you need to relax." So, he eventually did. Three hours later, her doctor came out. He stood up and after a moment of silence, her doctor smiled, "It went perfect. Give her week, and she'll be back to normal." Austin broke out into the biggest grin ever.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." And Austin ran in to kiss the girl of his dreams senseless.

* * *

For the next two months, all Austin and Ally did was spend time with Arielle. The three of them were inseparable. They had movie nights, went to the carnival, played at the park, made music, everything. They were best friends, and everything was fine. It was the night before the kidney transplant when Austin started to freak.

"Can't I donate a kidney?"

"No Austin."

"There has to be medicine out there to fix her kidney."

"Uh… nope."

"Do you thinking laughing will fix it?"

"Austin, what the heck?" He sighed and laid down next to her on his bed.

"You have to promise me you'll make it. I can't-" His voice cracked and she started to cry. She slowly got up and headed to his door.

"Goodbye Austin." He jumped up and grabbed her face, pulling it towards him and kissing her slowly but passionately on the lips.

"See you after your surgery?" She kissed his lips one more time.

"I love you." And she left. He collapsed to the floor and you know what? He sobbed.

"I love you more." He whispered.

* * *

His two girls. That's all he could think about. His two girls were in surgery and he didn't know if either of them would even make it. He had laid awake the night before crying and freaking out because the doctors had told the girl he_ was beyond in love with_ that she had a 10 percent chance to live. It scared him to death. How, how did she expect him to just move on? He needed her in his life. She was his drug and he was lifeless without her. When the doctor came out, it was the defining moment.

"She's awake." He whispered, Austin stared at the doctor. "She would like to speak to you." He bolted into the room and saw her lying there, eyes softly closed, and she looked sick. Sicker than he had ever seen her. He watched as a soft smile crept slowly onto her lips and she hoarsely whispered, "Hi Austin."

"Hey baby," He whispered back.

"I-I just wanted you to know-" She started to cough. It was an ugly sound, the sound of death. "I just wanted you to know that I will always love you." He ran forward and grabbed her hand.

"I will always love you more."

"Please, don't get hung up on this-"

"No-"

"Please. I love you so much." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, both of their tears mixing together. When he broke away, her eyes slowly drifted closed. And he sat there, slowly stroking her hand, and he watched the most beautiful creature that had ever walked into his life walk quietly walk out. It was quiet, the monitor no longer held her heartbeats. And he just stared at her, thinking that she had never ever looked more beautiful to him ever in his life. And he would never forget that.

* * *

He was sitting in the hospital cafeteria when he heard her room number being called. It was just five minutes ago she had died, and they already wanted to move her body? "Good lord, I hate people." He muttered under his breath. Ten minutes later, his coffee almost gone, her doctor came up to him, looking oddly happy. "Don't look so cheerful buddy. It's bothering me."

"Well aren't you a cheery one."

"Don't get sarcastic with me, I'm miserable, shut it."

"Well, I need you to come back to the hospital room and sign papers." Austin made a large groan and stood up, plodding behind the doctor all the way to the room. The doctor moved to leet him go first. "Ladies first." Austin glared at him and said loudly, "I hope you know that I don't like you." Austin walked in, trying not to look at her bed, not wanting to break down _again._

"You know handsome, it would be nice to look at the girl you're supposedly in love with." He froze.

"Please don't tell me I'm hearing things." He whispered.

"Oh, you're not hearing things." He whipped around and there she was, sitting up on the bed. "You know, you're really bitter when you're miserable." Arielle, who sat in her wheelchair right next to Ally, said.

"Oh shut up." He said and he lunged forward, kissing Ally senseless. "How-wait-I-just-" And he kissed her again, she broke away laughing.

"Well, there was something wrong with the monitor, and when I fell asleep, apparently so did the machine. And you thought I died. Very dramatic, huh."

"Oh for goodness sakes Ally, thank god you're alive, both of you." He grabbed both of them and pulled them into a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Two months later, Ally sat laughing with Austin on his couch.

"And then she dropped the balloon right on your head," Austin said, crying from laughter. Ally laughed.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Her phone started to ring.

"Hold on baby, I got to check this." He shrugged and began to play on his phone. "Hello? Yes, hi! Wait, slow down. No. No, no, no, no." Austin stopped playing on his phone and stared at Ally. "Yes, we'll be right there." She hung up and looked up at Ally, fear coursing through her eyes. "It's Arielle." He bolted up, grabbing the keys sitting on the counter and they both hurried to the hospital.

Three hours later, after a lot of crying and stressing and too much worrying, Arielle's doctor came out. "Arielle's body rejected the kidney," Ally's hands went to her mouth. "I'm sorry, but Arielle has passed."

* * *

So it brings us back to right now. I was staring at Arielle's grave as I finished telling her the story of us. And I cried and smiled and laughed. But she watches over us. "So Arielle, the girl, Ally, did live to be healthy. She graduated from Vanderbilt with amazing marks, along with her boyfriend Austin. She is an author right now, him a movie director. They still write music, but just for the fun of it. When they were 24, he asked her to marry him at her favorite beach. They're expecting their first born now. I just wanted to say-" I was cut off by my phone ringing and I quickly answered. "Hello? Oh!" A smile spread across my face. "Yes, I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and laid the last rose on her grave. "Well, Arielle, it's about time for me to become a dad. I just wanted to say I love you. Watch over Ally for me during this, will you? Say hi to God for me beautiful, I love you." And I got up and quickly left the cemetery, but not before turning and giving one last glance at her grave. And there, a beam of sunlight was shining down on the flowers I had laid there. Tear filled my eyes and I knew, she was there. I could feel her. Just like Ally had once said, she may not have been there physically, but she was there mentally. Always.

**I hope that was a plot twist? I know, very depressing, I'm sorry. But I still think its a cute love story. Like whoa, way to toot my own horn... But anyways. Yes, this is only a one shot, but please please take 5 seconds to review. I'm working on a multi-chapter right now and I want for it ti be amazing when I go and actually post it! So here's the deal. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Quote your favorite parts for me, tell me what I need to do better, tell me what you absolutely adored! I need your help! Thank you so much for reading, I love you(:**

**~Liza Margrethe (;**


End file.
